Pokemon Ultima: Stepmania League
by ddrXero64
Summary: A short story based on one of the youngest players in the Stepmania community. It is a parody of the Elite Four in Pokemon games, and replaces the protagonist and usual members with members from a forum community. Very humorous and anti-climactic.


**Elite Four 1**

Eze walked in as the doors shut behind him. He walked down a pathway as spotlights were powered on in two's. He reached a platform, and as he firmly stood in its center, the platform proceeded to lift him up to the first level. It had been his dream to conquer the Stepmania League since he was a young boy at the tender age of ten years old. He now stood a thirteen year old trainer, being the fastest trainer to acquire all eight badges of the Stepmania Region. It took him a mere year to accomplish this most challenging task, making a name for himself along the way. He now stood on this sacred platform, seconds away from fulfilling his destiny.

The platform reached the first floor, and he stepped onto his first arena. He looked around and realized the arena was covered entirely in ice. There were stalagmites made of frozen over stone, and the entire battlefield seemed treacherous. The light shone on his first opponent.

"Welcome challenger. Congratulations on making it this far. You have traversed the region collecting our coveted gym badges, and you have persevered through our legendary Victory Road. I am IcyWorld, the first member of the Elite Four. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'll be your last as well."

"Welcome to Planet New Mexico."

The screen above them switched on, displaying both trainers on the screen. Each trainer was allotted six pokemon, which were also displayed. IcyWorld appeared to have three pokemon, and Eze took notice. Both trainers threw their first pokemon into the field. The battle had begun.

Eze sent out his Scyther, preparing for an attack. IcyWorld had sent out his Abomasnow and commanded it to use Rock Smash. Scyther was forced to dodge Abomasnow, having trouble keeping balance on the ice. Eze knew that Scyther was not agile enough on the ice to attack, and tried to strategize a solution. He took notice of the field very quickly. The places Scyther was dodging were filled with those stalagmites. As Abomasnow attacked Scyther, the stalagmites suffered. Eze knew what to do, and immediately called to scyther.

"Scyther, fling the icy rubble at Abomasnow's feet!"

Scyther responded quickly, performing one last dodge before using his scythes to sweep the small rocks a Abomasnow's feet. Abomasnow immediately lost balance, and fell down hard. Eze commanded Scyther to use X-Scissor, and in one direct hit the Abomasnow had fallen defeated. IcyWorld pulled out his pokeball and returned Abomasnow to its resting place. IcyWorld pulled out his second pokemon, and threw it into the field with a grin on his face.

Ludicolo was next in battle, and Eze couldn't help but chuckle. He quickly told scyther to use steel wing. Scyther tackled the Ludicolo, sending it across the ice. As Ludicolo picked himself up, he stood there. Eze was confused, and stared at the strange behavior. As seconds passed, Eze realized his mistake. Ludicolo was using synthesis to absorb the spotlight's energy. Though it may not have been much, he could be at maximum power if Eze didn't act quickly. Eze directed Scyther to use Fury Swipes, hoping it would bring Ludicolo down. Eze was shocked to see Ludicolo dodge each swipe using subtle jumps. Ludicolo was very agile on the ice, jumping without ever losing balance. Scyther could not attack with enough force without losing his balance, and was only losing energy as he tried to get a hit on Ludicolo. Eze was stuck again in a predicament, and reached inside himself to find a solution.

Eze was struck with another idea, and put it into effect. He told Scyther to use his scythes to move on the ice. Confused, Scyther listened and charged towards Ludicolo. Right before attempting to tackle the pokemon with Steel Wing, he dug his scythe into the ice. The scythe held firmly in the ice, and Scyther spun towards Ludicolo's anticipated place to dodge, Sure enough, Ludicolo had jumped and Scyther was able to knock it down with its other scythe. Using his finishing move, he attacked Ludicolo with a flawless X-Scissor, taking it down.

IcyWorld's grin quickly disappeared, and he returned Ludicolo.

"So you are stronger than I had assumed. I respect the style you use, it's rare to see a trainer of your age battle so well. But this is where it ends."

IcyWorld revealed his last pokemon. There stood a Rapidash, right in the center of ice. Its power was great, and Eze knew he might not stand a chance.

"You are right IcyWorld. I may not win. You are too strong. What I don't understand is why you are the first member of the elite four. They obviously aren't saving the best for last now are they?"

IcyWorld was infuriated by this comment. He commanded his Rapidash to use Overheat on the entire field. Eze has predicted IcyWorld's tactic succesfully, and commanded Scyther to jump as high as he could. Scyther heard Eze, and jumped with quick agility. Rapidash's overheat engulfed the entire stage, melting the ice around him. By the time Scyther had hit the ground, the arena was flooded with water. Eze called to Scyther and instructed him to use the water to his advantage. Scyther began to charge at Rapidash, and started to swipe the water at Rapidash. Rapidash was caught in a whirlpool of icy water, and was quickly drained of power. It wasn't long before Rapidash fainted, and IcyWorld returned it to its pokeball. The match was over, and Icy looked at Eze.

"That was very clever. Using my emotions against me was something I've not experienced in battle. Some would call it unfair, but I call it using your resources. Go on, challenger, the next elite four member awaits."

**Elite Four 2**

Eze walked onto the next platform, happy with his first battle. He knew tougher battles were ahead, but he was ready. The platform reached the second level, and Eze stepped off. Again, he stood in the challengers box, waiting to see who he'd fight next.

The spotlight shone on a scruffy man in front of him. The man walked into the arena tossing a pokeball in his hand nonchalantly. He was very easy going, and his attitude was very carefree. Staiain spoke up with his European accent.

"Look at that. You beat IcyWorld. What'd you do, walk by him? Haha, I'm Staiain. I am the second member of the Elite Four. My speed is unmatched, and my name is legendary. I won't go easy on you just because you're young. Come now, this is going to be a fun battle!"

Staiain threw his pokeball into the ring. He was going to use his Hitmonchan, his prized fighter pokemon. Eze saw that Staiain had three pokemon as well, and he knew just who to use. He sent out his pokeball, and Snorlax was released into the battle. Staiain laughed, and started off the battle with a bang. His Hitmonchan started to attack Snorlax. In a swift move, Hitmonchan managed to attack Snorlax with a Mega Punch, Thunderpunch, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Comet Punch, and just about every attack it could think of. To Staiain's amazement, Snorlax was unaffected. Eze knew his Snorlax was strong, but it would never fight. He hoped his strategy was going to work, and he watched as the Hitmonchan attacked Snorlax with a fury of punches. After some time, Staiain spoke up.

"Ok, this has gone on long enough! Hitmonchan, use Dynamic Punch!"

Eze had predicted the match well. He watched as Hitmonchan hit Snorlax with a huge Dynamic Punch. Snorlax woke up and looked at Hitmonchan. He was confused and quite angry, and he grabbed Hitmonchan. Hitmonchan was stunned, as Snorlax jumped into the air. He came down and slammed Hitmonchan hard. Hitmonchan instantly fainted.

Hitmonchan was transferred to its pokeball, and Staiain quickly pulled out his next one. He sent out Heracross, and immediately sent it to attack. Heracross attacked with brick break. Once again, Snorlax was unaffected. Staiain was forced to use an item, and Eze watched as Staiain pulled out a jar of Sweet Honey. Eze knew this was a big mistake. Staiain chucked the jar of honey to Heracross, but it was too late. Eze's Snorlax recognized the scent and went after the honey. He stiff armed Heracross effortlessly, and caught the honey. Heracross fainted and returned the pokeball. Eze could see Staian's frustration as Snorlax ate the honey.

"So your Snorlax thinks this is a joke eh? Try this one on for size you big oaf!"

Staiain sent out his last pokemon, Onix. Snorlax ignored the pokemon and continued to eat his honey. Staiain caught a smirk and watched as Onix dug into the ground. The arena was silent, and the only sound was the sound of Snorlax licking the honey of his claws. Snorlax froze, and looked around. Eze could see that Snorlax was disturbed, and sure enough, Onix burst out of the ground. Snorlax was sent flying into the air, the jar of honey in the other direction. Snorlax fell to the ground and immediately fainted.

Eze knew that this Onix was a force that he couldn't underestimate. He returned Snorlax and sent out his Dustox. Staiain cackled in sight of the Dustox.

"Are you really going to try to defeat my Onix with a measly Dustox? You have dug Dustox's grave, and I mean that in every way possible. Onix! Use Rock Slide!"

Onix whipped up a storm of boulders. His brute strength could easily knock out Dustox. Eze had faith in his Dustox, and commanded it to dodge all the boulders. He watched as his Dustox skillfully dodged them, and used Confusion. Onix began to become affected, and his rock throws were becoming reckless and inaccurate. Dustox rushed towards Onix, and using a combination of Stun Spore, Sleep Powder and Poison Powder, stopped Onix from destroying the field. The Onix was so affected by his status ailments that it tried to dig into the walls, and began to hurt himself. Staiain watched as his precious Onix fell to the ground at its own strength. Staiain returned Onix as it fainted, and began to applaud Eze.

"Props young trainer. That was some epic battling. Where I'm unmatched in speed and strength, you make up in wits and luck. I mean that in a good way haha. Go on trainer, the next guy is waiting."

**Elite Four 3**

Eze rode the platform up with confidence. He reflected on those words. His wits and luck. He always thought of luck as something that was out of his control. But he realized what those words meant. He couldn't control when he was lucky, but with his wits, he could strengthen the chances of getting lucky. Little did he know that he was going to need this to defeat his next opponent.

He stepped off the platform into a dimly lit arena. The third floor differed from the last two. It was poorly lit, and the silence was eerie. He could hear creaking wood as he stared at the other side. He saw someone emerge from the shadows and step to field. He couldn't see his face, but he knew that he was there.

"...Welcome challenger. The last two people you've faced are known across the land for their strength and speed. It is true, they aren't easily matched. But what they lack is precision. Mastering precision is no easy task young one. One must practice and practice. I think it's time you experienced a real battle. Oh, my apologies.

I'm Midare. Let the battle begin."

Midare threw out his first pokeball. Like the other members, he too had three pokemon. His first pokemon was a Sableye. Eze threw out his Blaziken. Eze commanded Blaziken to use Blaze Kick. Eze was pretty confident that this battle might be easy. Sableye wasn't moving, and Blaziken got close. Even Blaziken was sure that he was going to land a hit. Right before he launched his leg, Sableye jumped up and scratched Blaziken. Blaziken fell down and had dealt with huge damage, throwing Eze off guard.

"...it's all about precision. Strength isn't the only factor as you can tell. My Sableye's critical hits are deadly. Are you sure you want to engage in this battle?"

Eze had to go on the defensive. He told Blaziken to block and dodge. He watched Blaziken dodge attacks while he tried to figure out a solution. He gave up hope, realizing he had no real way to fight this. He remembered when he was 12 years old, getting his first pokemon. His dream was to become champion. He trained his Torchic day in and day out. All for this. He couldn't let his pokemon down. His early days of training couldn't go to waste.

Eze realized the answer. He had to go back to his early days. Eze shouted to Blaziken, telling it to focus. He told Blaziken to focus, focus like his early days of training. Blaziken jumped back from Sableye, and he sat down. He started to meditate, and his body became his target. He used Focus Energy, a move that had been dormant from his early days. His eyes shot open, and he stood. Sableye was ready to attack, and charged Blaziken. His keen sense of accuracy was hard to escape, but Blaziken prepared his move. He aimed at Sableye and performed a fighting kick. Sableye jumped to the left, but was in for a big surprise. He performed a quick second kick in Sableye's direction, landing a critical Double Kick. Sableye fainted, and Midare returned the tired pokemon to its pokeball.

"Very interesting. How did you manage to kick through my Sableye so easily?"

"My Blaziken is a special pokemon. He was saved from an evil lab, where they were testing new items that taught pokemon moves by invading their mind. He was the runt of the group, and he only learned Odor Sleuth. Happened to help this time."

"That is a very wise choice. As much as I'd love to hear about your past, I think it's time you worry about your future. It won't be easy to go back home defeated."

Midare sent out his next pokemon Rotom. Blaziken looked at the eerie pokemon, and was ready to attack. He used flamethrower and aimed directly at the Rotom. Rotom then changed his form, and used Hydro Flamethrower was doused instantly.

"You aren't the only person with a special pokemon you know. Your journey ends here."

Rotom began to blast water all over the arena. Blaziken dodged it as much as it could, and there was little room to run. The arena was becoming flooded, and Eze had to act fast. He did notice that the room differed from the past ones. It was risky, but he had no choice. He told Blaziken to run along the walls and climb the lights. Because the lights were very dim, there were many to provide proper lighting. Blaziken climbed the lights, avoiding blasts of water. Eze watched as Blaziken ran out of lights, and out of impulse, told Blaziken to grab on to the ceiling light. Blaziken jumped towards the ceiling light, and the weight was too much. The ceiling light fell, and Blaziken knew the battle was over. Rotom looked at the light falling above him. Instead of dodging it, He floated towards it. Eze surveyed the Rotom, until it reached the light and began to change shape. It had returned to its original form. Eze saw the opportunity and ordered Blaziken to use Blast Burn. Blaziken followed, and used his ultimate move. Rotom was hit before it could change shape, and they both fell to the ground. Blaziken was out of breath, and the Rotom fainted. Midare returned Rotom to its pokeball.

"Go on, challenger. You've beat me. The last member awaits."

"Don't you have another pokemon? Are you forfeiting?"

"Your strategy has surpassed mine. My Rotom changes shape due to the devices it touches. Never in my years of battling have I seen someone pull off a move as great as yours. You have convinced me there is more to battling than just practicing. Move on, and defeat our last member. You are one step away from being our new champion."

**Elite Four 4**

Eze stepped on his final platform. He wondered if there really was a third pokemon. He felt that he was given the match win. He's never met a trainer that has forfeited a match before. Trainers live to compete. For a trainer to give up a battle with such high stakes was rare. He thought about battling in general, and he repeated the words. There is more to battling than just practicing, and it was a motto he lived by. The platform reached the fourth and final level. He stepped up to his final challenger's box, and awaited the Elite Four at once, spotlights shone brightly. Eze covered his eyes. He was still used to dim lights from the last room that he couldn't completely handle the brightness. Eze struggled to fixate his eyes on the trainer before him. He walked with style, sporting an elegant suit and wearing an expensive fedora. Eze looked up at what he called his idol. This trainer was the one thing between him and his dream.

"Jeez, did all three of them fail so badly? You don't look strong at all. I'm DossarLX. Got it? Good. Because that's all you'll be thinking of when you're walking down to Epic Fail Bridge. I had it made for anyone who had the guts to come through Victory Road just to get beat by me. Now then, I'm bored. Entertain me."

DossarLX sent out his Flygon. Eze knew he had no choice but to send out his fifth pokemon. His last pokemon wasn't ready for a match like this. He took out his pokeball, and sent out his Weavile, his fastest pokemon. He directed Weavile to use Ice Punch. Weavile blazed across the stage and hit Flygon with the attack. Though Flygon took damage, his recovery time was instant. He retaliated with a Fire Blast, and with a direct shot cut Weavile's triumph short. Flygon was strong, and Weavile could not withstand another attack like that. Eze knew he had to mix up his strategy, and he had Weavile dodge. Flygon was supernaturally fast, and even Weavile, one of the fastest pokemon, had a hard time keeping up. As Weavile dodged Wing Attack and Dragonbreath, Eze contemplated his next move. He watched Weavile struggle to avoid attacks, and he had to strategically place the told Weavile to dodge near DossarLX. He instructed Weavile to then jump in the air, and to his amazement, Weavile was able to pull it off very well. Weavile connected his aerial movement, and was able to right in front of DossarLX. He jumped into the air, and watched Eze smile. Flygon had looked up into the light and blinded itself. Eze maneuvered it well, and Weavile finished Flygon off with a devastating Ice Punch.

"I don't have time for this. Screw the rules, I'm sending out my best pokemon now."

DossarLX sent out his second, and what may have been the last, pokemon. Garchomp appeared on the stage. Garchomp wasted no time and immediately used Dragon Rush. Weavile dodged the attack, but took partial damage. Garchomp used Drain Punch, and tried to land one on Weavile. Weavile dodged continously out of desperation. Eze knew this could be the end. If Garchomp was able to land one, he'd absorb the rest of Weavile's Energy. Garchomp was incredibly strong, and doing that would only make the match a landslide victory for DossarLX. None of the pokemon could defeat Garchomp.

None of the other pokemon! That was the answer Eze was looking for! Eze knew it was against the rules to have more than one of his pokemon on the field, but he needed their combined strength to beat Garchomp. It would be his last move, but it would be the most important move in his journey. Eze told Weavile to use Beat Up, and using Weavile's unique move, Weavile was able to gather the strength of Eze's other pokemon to deal one last finishing blow to Garchomp. Weavile along could not stop Garchomp, but Garchomp's fault was that it could not use a strong attack easily. What it had in strength it lacked in agility. Weavile landed the attack, and Garchomp was down for the count. DossarLX returned his Garchomp and started laughing.

"Did you forget I had a third pokemon? Oh my god, that is a huge fail! They say Staiain can match my power, but his inability to plan effective strategies is what makes me the real champion around here. Now that you drained all of your pokemon's powers, this is going to be easy. This is farewell. You get an A for eff-"

At that moment, the doors behind DossarLX opened. Eze and DossarLX looked to see who opened them, and DossarLX started to speak up.

"Oh, uh, hey! Don't worry! He's already defeated. His pokemon are wiped out, and, well, you know, gotta finish them off one by one, kind of silly if you ask me, but it is'"

"Stop. I could care less."

DossarLX silenced himself, with a monotous expression. Eze watched as the man walked towards DossarLx. He took DossarLX's place in the box and introduced himself."

"I'm Charles. I heard a lot about you. one of the youngest and fastest trainers to go from no one to someone with eight badges. Many trainers have tried to get the rank of Champion, none have prevailed. Do you want to know why? Because I said so. You see, Eze, I built this region from the ground up. I brought life and unity to these towns, bringing business to some of the bustling cities you see today. You think I'm just going to sit back and let someone take the glory of becoming Stepmania's Legend? Ha, wouldn't that be rich. I'm the only champion around here. I think it's time you learned that the hard way."

Charles revealed his belt. Eze saw that Charles only carried one pokeball. Charles took the pokeball out and pointed it at Eze.

"See this? This is your worst nightmare. You can't make it past me. No one can. Hahaha!"

Charles sent out what appeared to be a simple pokemon. Eze recognized it as Ditto, and remembered hearing tales of it's shape shifting abilties. He was always told that these pokemon were very weak and usually harmless. Eze commanded Weavile to use Night Slash. Ditto suddenly transformed into Weavile and quickly dodged the attack. Ditto used Night Slash as well, and Weavile fainted. As Eze returned his beloved Weavile, he looked at Charles.

"See? You aren't going to win. Under normal circumstances, you might have a chance. But all your pokemon that have battled have suffered damage, and are weakened. My Ditto will take them down like the pests they are."

Unfortunately Charles was right. Eze watched as his pokemon were taken down one by one. Each time he'd send them out Ditto would transform and use their abilities against them. Eze sent out his scyther, and he too was defeated at the sight of his own X-Scissor. Eze had no pokemon left, except for the one he knew wasn't ready, He had just received this pokemon in a trade, and he knew it couldn't face an Elite Four's pokemon.

"Looks like I won. Anything you have to say before you walk down that bridge?"

Eze looked down. He revealed his belt and took out his last pokemon. Charles was curious as to what Eze was hiding. Eze wasted no time in feeding his curiosity and sent out his final pokemon. Porygon had taken the battle field, and it stared at Ditto. He ordered Porygon to use Psybeam, and as it shot a beam of light a barrier shot from the ground. It deflected the Psybeam, and Porygon was hit.

"When I tell you that you can't win, I mean it. No matter what it takes. You call it cheating, I call it using my resources. Ditto, use Psybeam."

Ditto transformed into the Porygon and followed Charles' orders. Eze watched as Porygon was hit again. One more hit and Porygon was done with. Eze didn't think he would have to do it. But seeing Charles, he knew it was the only way.

"Porygon! Use InI Hack!"

Charles stared at the Porygon as it stood there. Charles scoffed and assumed Eze was bluffing, and commanded Ditto to turn into Garchomp. Ditto used Dragon Rush, and sped towards Porygon. He sliced through Porygon, creating a cloud of dust as he made a crater in the floor. As the dust cleared up, Charles saw that Porygon was nowhere to be found. Ditto looked around, and spotted Porygon in the corner of the stage. He proceeded to charge at Porygon again, but Porygon started to dodge. It was no regular dodge, you couldn't see Porgyon move at all. It was as if he lagged his way across the battle field. Porygon disappeared, and Eze shouted to it. Eze asked for a critical hit Hyper Beam, and sure enough, Porygon appeared right behind Ditto, hitting him with a Hyper Beam of massive power. Ditto transformed to its normal self and fainted. Charles was horrified as Eze returned his Porygon to its pokeball.

"Good thing I received this pokemon in the trade. You'd call it cheating, but I call it using my resources. Good game Charles, see you in the Hall of Fame."


End file.
